


Shattered Time

by timelessjanto



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessjanto/pseuds/timelessjanto
Summary: Time has been shattered. Yaz keeps seeing one of the Doctor's former companions, and an impossible connection between them grows stronger as time passes. The Doctor and Yaz need answers, which leads them to the Doctor facing one of her former incarnations.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan / Liv Chenka
Kudos: 9





	1. The First Visions

“See you later Doc!” Graham waved at the Doctor as he exited the TARDIS, “Yeah.. see ya!” Ryan added, as he followed his  _ grandad  _ out of the TARDIS.

“Bye gang!” The Doctor belted across the console room, as she whizzed around, preparing to dematerialise the TARDIS.

“Doctor?” 

Yaz had in fact stayed behind, wanting to speak with the Doctor more privately. Life in the TARDIS was certainly crowded, and with 4 inhabitants there was no room for any quiet conversations.

The Doctor jumped back “Yasmin Khan! Don’t scare me like that.”

“Sorry.. Doctor, can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything you like! Except what I had for breakfast this morning. Those custard creams were begging to be eaten. I do in fact speak biscuit!” The Doctor erratically began, before Yaz interrupted her.

“Could we go somewhere? Somewhere different, I mean.”

“Sure! Let’s go get Graham and Ryan they’ll-”

“I meant, could  _ we _ go somewhere. Just us?”

  
Before the Doctor had a chance to reply, Yaz experienced a strange sensation. The Doctor could sense something was wrong.

Yaz looked up, and saw a woman in the distance staring at her and the Doctor “Who.. Who is that” she stopped, looking visibly distraught.

“Who’s who?” The Doctor replied, as she pulled out her sonic screwdriver to scan the immediate area. “No signs of any life in this area bar us. Are you feeling okay?”

“No. No I’m not. I want to go, Doctor. Now.”

"Sure thing."

The Doctor whizzed around the console, setting dials and flicking switches before dematerialising the TARDIS.

_ Who did she see, and more importantly why, _ the Doctor thought to herself.

"Can you describe them to me?"

"Well. Not really, she didn't have any defining features."

The Doctor frowned, "Well, did she look human or alien?"

"Human. At least, I think so?"

"Hmm."

The Doctor paced around the console, taking time to lean against the pillars which support the console unit.

"Doctor, I don't like it when you're quiet." Yaz let out a sigh, she was extremely worried as to who this was and why she saw this woman.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to think. This rings a bell to me but I can't quite put my tongue on it.. Perhaps if she appears you can point me in her direction and I can put my tongue on her! Wait, no. That doesn't sound right." She continued to pace around the room, in deep thought.

Meanwhile Yaz began to feel the strange sensation again, a sort of tingling feeling which surrounded her whole body.

"D-Doctor."

Leaping towards Yaz, the Doctor pulled out her sonic screwdriver and began analysing. 

"Let me see if I can get hold of a memory print from your brain, this won't hurt one bit."

"Doctor, she looks sad. Really sad. Like, really really sad."

"Yaz, ignore her. We don't know if she can see you, or her intentions."

The Doctor aimed her sonic screwdriver at the console's screen, attempting to generate an image pulled from Yaz's mind.

After just one more blink, the woman was gone. Yaz couldn't help but feel a bit relieved, as this meant she was safe for now.

"Just waiting on the image generating." she paused, "Was this why you wanted to go away just us? Have you seen this woman before?"

"No, Doctor. I just wanted to spend time with you, that's all."

"But we spend time together all the time!" The Doctor grinned, unaware of Yaz's feelings towards her.

"With Graham and Ryan. I wanted time for just us" Yaz let out a sad smile, a concept most confusing to the Doctor. 

"Generation complete! Let's take a look at you, mysterious woman.."

  
The Doctor's facial expression changed entirely.

  
"What is it? Do you know her?"

"Know her?" the Doctor laughed, "That's Med-Tech Liv Chenka of Kaldor. I used to travel with her when I was a man. A very long time ago. Why now, why Liv. Why don't I remember this."

"So, can we go and speak with her?"

The Doctor paused for a moment, "Well, no. Technically, yes. Generally, I shouldn't go back on my own timeline things could get... messy."

"Doctor, I'm not being funny but I don't exactly want to keep seeing this Liv randomly throughout the rest of my life. What if I'm at work, or in Tesco, or asleep?"

"Hmm. Fair point. I guess you're worth it Yasmin Khan, hold on."

The Doctor set the coordinates, and frantically maneuvered around the TARDIS console. It was time for her to pay a visit to one of her oldest friends, and one of her former selves, for answers.

  
  



	2. Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is attempting to take herself and Yaz to visit the Eighth Doctor and Liv, however things don't go quite accordingly to plan.

The TARDIS was not happy that the Doctor was trying to materialise within another TARDIS. It had been done before, of course, however this time the TARDIS kicked up a fuss.

"No no no no no" The Doctor yelled at the TARDIS.

"Come on old girl, just let me materialise you in yourself, you've done it before. I know you may not like it, but I promise I won't again for another... 400 years?"

The TARDIS made a few noises, "Is it.. bargaining with you?" Yaz questioned the Doctor.

"Sort of. I mean, it's a bit more complicated than that."

Sparks flew out of the console unit as the Doctor tried to maintain a steady trajectory, "Not long now.. I hope!"

Yaz gripped onto the console for dear life.

"You really could do with some chairs mounted around here, Doctor!"

"Funny that, I used to have some. The TARDIS must've thrown them out the last time she had a strop!" the Doctor raised her voice at the TARDIS, which prompted a negative response.

The Doctor and Yaz clung for their lives, holding onto the nearest available part of the console.

The TARDIS arguably made its quickest materialisation ever.

"Well." The Doctor swept her hair back, "You could've given us some kind of warning!"

"We're here now. Surely that's the main thing, Doctor?"

"Yes. Yes it is. I'm keeping my eyes on you." the Doctor proclaimed into thin air.

Yaz felt something again. This time it was different. She wasn't seeing Liv, she was.. remembering.

Her eyes began to feel heavier, and heavier. As if she was falling asleep, or going under at the dentists like she did when she got her wisdom teeth removed.

"Yaz! Stay awake." the Doctor grabbed hold of Yaz as she began to lose consciousness. 

"I don't know what this is, but I will fix this, I swear!"

"Another wine?" Liv asked.

"Sure, why not. It's not as if we're working in the morning!" Yaz laughed, replying to Liv.

"You know, I think this Pinot may be the same we had on our very first date Ms Khan."

"Are you sure.. I don't recall us having Pinot on the first date, I thought it was a Sauvignon Blanc?"

Liv scoffed, "Well whatever it was, it tasted damn good."

They both laughed and held their glasses up to each other, "Cheers!" they simultaneously exclaimed.

"Now, I don't mean to go on at you, but do you ever think you'll rejoin the force?"

"I've asked you to drop it, please respect that." Yaz exclaimed, taking a swig of her wine.

Liv stood up, and sat on a countertop in their recently renovated kitchen, "I only want what's best for you, Yaz. I just think that, well, we could do with some extra income if we are going to have kids at some point."

Yaz looked down at the table in front of her, thinking. She had always wanted a family, and with Liv she felt she could have one. They loved each other. 

"The first time we met, I knew it was fate. Of course I can't wait for us to have kids, and I just think I need a bit more time before going back."

Liv jumped down from the counter top, dusting her trousers off. She kissed Yaz on the forehead, "I know you do, sweetie. I know."

"Is there much on the telly tonight?" Yaz asked Liv, laughing to herself as a tear fell down her cheek.

Liv gave her a stern look.

"What?" Yaz poked at her, unable to control her laughter.

"You know I must admit you know how to ruin an emotional moment.."

Yaz stood up, looking at Liv eye to eye.

"Oh yeah? Well, How about we head through to..." Before Yaz could continue, Liv stopped her by putting her finger on her lips.

Liv took her hand, and they left the kitchen, walking towards their bedroom.

"Yaz? Yaz! Yaz?!" the Doctor yelled.

Slowly regaining consciousness, Yaz looked up as the Doctor held her head, "What.. just happened."

"How am I supposed to know? You just sort of,,, fainted? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. How long was I unconscious for?"

"A couple of minutes, 10 minutes tops!" the Doctor replied.

Yaz stood up and regained her balance, "I had.. a dream, but it was more like a memory. Of this Liv you used to know."

"What happened?"

"We were living together, we were a couple.. I-"

"Something's really strange here, I don't understand what's going on." the Doctor replied.

Walking towards the TARDIS doors, the Doctor had a spring in her step. She was ready to get some answers from.. herself.

Swinging the door open, the Doctor couldn't believe what she was looking at.

"I don't believe this."

Yaz followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS, "What is it Doctor?"

"Well. We've landed inside the TARDIS that's for sure." The Doctor replied, in a hushed tone.

The Doctor and Yaz looked across the room, as the Doctor and his companion hadn't yet noticed the Doctor and Yaz.

"What's the point in putting out a distress call if none of your other selves even bother to show up.." the Doctor exclaimed to the TARDIS.

"Doctor... look." Rose pointed at the TARDIS in the corner of the room.

"Oh." the Doctor let out a pause, "Fantastic!"

  
  



	3. Distress Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor's distress call has been answered, inadvertently, by the Thirteenth, bickering ensues. Yaz and Rose discuss their respective Doctor's.

"I'm glad someone finally answered my call, Doctor?" The Ninth Doctor poised the question to the Thirteenth Doctor, if indeed she was the Doctor.

"Yep, that's me!" Sorry, what call? Hi Rose!" the Doctor's smile widened.

"Wait, you're who now?" Rose exclaimed in shock.

Yaz walked closer to the duo, "Hi, I'm Yaz, nice to meet you both!"

The Ninth Doctor frowned, "What call?" You mean, you aren't here because of my distress call?"

"Nope. I'm trying to get the TARDIS to materialise into herself, however two regeneration's before you.. So I don't quite know how or why we've ended up here."

The Doctors began discussing matters with each other, whilst Rose and Yaz became acquainted with each other.

"So you travel with the Doctor then?" Yaz questioned Rose.

Rose put on a smile, "Yep, have done for, oooh quite a while now! So what do they both mean by they are the same person?"

"Well, my Doctor has mentioned she used to be a man, but she hasn't really explained how, or when for that matter.. we're all kinda confused by the situation if I'm being honest. Best not to ask!"

They both laughed as they let off some steam, discussing their respective Doctor's quirks and making fun of the Timelord.

"Doctor. The TARDIS is dying. I don't know why, it just began to fade as we travelled through the vortex. I sent out a distress call to see if one of my past or future selves could materialise to jump start the eye of harmony."

The Thirteenth Doctor began pacing around, stroking parts of the coral interior which she kind of missed.

"Right. Yaz has been having visions of Liv Chenka, and just after we landed she passed out and had a dream, or as she recalls, a memory. I needed to see her and our eighth self but somehow I am here."

"Oh. Could it be possible that the TARDIS is behind their link? In a way to get you here to save her?"

The Thirteenth Doctor grinned, "Well that's the best theory I've heard so far! I'm not sure if she'd have the power to do that, however. I'd like to think it's a possibility."

The Ninth Doctor uncovered a panel underneath the console unit, pulling some cables out, "D'ya think you could help?"

"Oh, of course. Silly me!"

"Doctor?" Yaz asked, with both Doctor's replying.

"What's going on?"

The Ninth Doctor popped up from the under section of his TARDIS, "Well, I think that the TARDIS bridged your mind with Liv's in a resort to save herself from dying, and that's how you ended up here! We're going to use your Doctor's TARDIS to jump start mine and Bob's your uncle!"

"Who's Bob?" The Thirteenth Doctor replied to her previous self.

The Doctors, with the help of Rose and Yaz, connected the console unit of the Ninth Doctor's console to the Thirteenth Doctor's TARDIS.

"Right. That should do it. I'll just hop in and give it the kick start you need and we'll be on our way."

"Fantastic. Thank you for your help Doctor and Yaz! At least you showed up, unlike the rest of our selves. I hope everything works out in the end."

"It was nice meeting you!" Rose hugged Yaz.

The Thirteenth Doctor smiled at Rose, she felt so emotional over seeing her former companion, whom she loved.

"Come here Rose!" the Thirteenth Doctor grabbed hold of Rose and hugged her for just slightly longer than was normal for Rose.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now! Hopefully the next TARDIS I materialise in won't be the wrong incarnation!"

The Thirteenth Doctor and Yaz waved goodbye, entering the TARDIS and jump starting the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS.

"Why did his TARDIS begin to die, Doctor?"

"I've no idea, and he was a bit clueless too, to be honest. I'm going to have a peek at their data banks."

As the Doctor looked into the memory bank of her previous self's TARDIS, she found something startling.

"A concentrated energy beam. This wasn't an accident, or old age. This was intentional. Oh well, I'm sure he can figure it out!"

The Doctor prepared to materialise, "Would you like to do the honour, Ms Khan?"

"With pleasure." Yaz pulled the lever to dematerialise the TARDIS, and jump start the other TARDIS.

"Next stop, the right TARDIS!" The Doctor exclaimed.

* * *

"Fantastic! The TARDIS is back with a bang! See Rose, I knew I could trust myself in the end."

"Well, more like your future self."

"Still me though! Hang on, she's left a message for us."

The Doctor read the message and pondered.

"What is it, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Someone deliberately tried to kill the TARDIS. But who?"

  
  



End file.
